yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Axe of Despair
| romaji_name = Dēmon no Ono | trans_name = Daemon's Axe | image = AxeofDespair-YS15-EU-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Equip | passcode = 40619825 | effect_types = Condition, Continuous-like, Trigger-like | lore = (This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.) The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Archdémon".) Le monstre équipé gagne 1000 ATK. Lorsque cette carte est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez Sacrifier 1 monstre ; renvoyez cette carte au-dessus du Deck. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird jederzeit als „Erzunterweltler“-Karte behandelt.) Das ausgerüstete Monster erhält 1000 ATK. Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster als Tribut anbieten; lege diese Karte auf das Deck zurück. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Arcidemone".) Il mostro equipaggiato guadagna 1000 ATK. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi offrire come Tributo 1 mostro; metti questa carta in cima al tuo Deck. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Arquidemônio".) O monstro equipado ganha 1000 de ATK. Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: você pode oferecer 1 monstro como Tributo; coloque este card no topo do seu Deck. | es_lore = (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Archidemonio"). El monstruo equipado gana 1000 ATK. Cuando esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo; pon esta carta en la parte superior de tu Deck. | ja_lore = ①：装備モンスターの攻撃力は１０００アップする。②：このカードがフィールドから墓地へ送られた時、自分フィールドのモンスター１体をリリースして発動できる。このカードをデッキの一番上に戻す。 | zh_lore = 裝備怪獸的攻擊力上升１０００。這張卡從場上送去墓地時，可以把自己場上存在的１隻怪獸解放讓這張卡回到卡組最上面。 | ko_lore = ①: 장착 몬스터의 공격력은 1000 올린다. ②: 이 카드가 필드에서 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 자신 필드의 몬스터 1장을 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 덱의 맨 위로 되돌린다. | eds_lore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can offer 1 monster from the field as a Tribute to place it on top of your Deck. | tsc_lore = A corrupt axe that has the face of a fiend placed on it. It maximized the power of a Fiend, beast-warrior, etc. | gx1_lore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute, this card returns to the top of your Deck. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Ultra Rare) Equipments (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Equip Me (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) | ntr_sets = Legendary History (Common) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Equipment Collection (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = White Light Ruler (Super Rare) All Spells (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) | wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Super Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 15 | dm1_number = 304 | tsc_number = 304 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0110 | archseries = Archfiend | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Tributes for cost * Returns itself from Graveyard to Deck | stat_change = Equipped gains ATK | misc = Archetype condition | database_id = 4310 }}